1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to games in which players are required to convey messages that appear on a card within a limited amount of time.
2. Background Art
Games such as "CHARADES" in which players, by sign language, gestures and other nonverbal forms of communication, try to have one or more teammates guess words or phrases have long been popular. Breslow U. S. Pat. No. 3,949,986 issued Apr. 13, 1976 discloses a card displaying device for permitting sequential visual observance of one or more message carrying cards in which a central rotatable drum carrying the cards rotates relative to an outer cylindrical wall have an aperture permitting one card at a time to be viewed for a limited amount of time. Hanson et al. U. S. Pat. No. 4,524,967 issued Jun. 25, 1985 discloses an action matching game in which a number of figurines that are to be matched with corresponding cards are removably supported on two concentric coplanar annular plates which function as a cam follower for simultaneous raising and lowering of the figurines through openings by a motor driven cam. There remains a need, however, for additional games employing devices for timed display of one or more cards to provide an interesting and entertaining variation of the long popular "CHARADES" game.